inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kennya Narukami
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fire Dragon page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *Do not edit the same page over and over, use the preview tool instead. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 08:08, 2 January 2011 RE:Activity Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or User:Mizuki Raimon (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not. Inform us of your activity on my talk page and in this blog: Groupings in the Wiki. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Salut ! Salut Kennya Narukami ! Je me permet de te parler français parce que j'ai vu que tu vivais en France. Ca fait bizzarre de parler avec quelqu'un en français sur ce wiki =) Pourquoi n'irais tu pas sur le Wiki Inazuma Eleven, on n'a besoin d'aide =) Allez a+ SnowyBoy₰ 16:37, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Teams Please do not add categories for all game teams on character pages. It would be more organized and easy to consult if we had a section on the character's page with a list of all teams they play in. You seem to be really active in this area of the wiki, so if you are interested please leave a message on my talk page and we can discuss of how to format this new section. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Kazamatsuri Sou His name should be 'Kazamatsuri', as that's what he's known as in the game. Read the operation scout characters if you haven't done so yet. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 18:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Character Pages Don't add the heading Anime. Add the heading Anime only, where hissatsu that only appeared in the anime can be under. Hissatsu that appeared in the anime and in the game by the character should be under the heading Inazuma Eleven, 2, 3 or GO. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 11:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) User page Hello! It seems you are currently using the Character template on your own user page, but this goes against our Manual of Style. I ask you to please either take it out or replace it with the similiar template made especially for users. You have one month to conform your user page to the rules, if you don't do it, after that time has passed an admin will proceed to edit your page and delete the template. -- 源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 14:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC)